In general, a computer system is configured having a server connected by to a client via the Internet for providing information to the client, and a client is connected to the server via the Internet for receiving information from the server, in which the server is a dedicated server system and the client is a general PC.
In other words, a particular computer system is not required in order to utilize the Internet, but a computer system having a web browser as an Internet emulator can be connected with any computer system via the Internet to search for information.
In particular, in the case of a monitor which is in relation with the present invention, there are various types of monitors of various designs and models manufactured by various manufacturers. However, such various types of monitors do not have any individually particular functions other than a function of displaying user's work contents thereon.
Thus, assuming that an operator running an information providing server provides users with particular information either for pay or for free and covers the expenses necessary for operation of the information providing server system by incomes made via on-line advertisements, the users which become advertising objects should watch the advertisements provided by the system server. That is, when contents are provided to computer users via a monitor having a main screen and an auxiliary screen, a person providing internet content, that is, a system server operator provides the above monitors to users for free, to thereby enable the users to see advertisements displayed on the auxiliary screen of the monitor and the system server operator to obtain advertising income, in which case there are problems that the users should see the advertisements.
Meanwhile, a process must be provided for allowing users to access a particular information providing server and ascertaining whether he or she is a member who is allowed to access the server and obtain the particular information, or is to register as a member, in which a member ID (identification) and a secret number should be registered to utilize the content. The member registration method is performed by software. Even in the case that an advertising effect is maximized by using a monitor (hereinafter referred to as a double monitor) having a main screen and an auxiliary screen proposed in other patent applications filed by the same applicant, only a software member identification method cannot check whether users use the double monitors. As a result, various content cannot but be provided to users who use a general monitor from the system server.
Thus, users who use the above double monitor can see advertisements displayed on the auxiliary screen but users who use the general single monitor cannot see the advertisements since advertising content is not supplied to the users even though the users using the single monitor access the home page of the system server. Accordingly, the advertising can have no effect if it is not viewed.